Don't fix me, the last man did that and broke me again
by GingerLilly
Summary: It has been a month since the darkness was defeated by Queen Lillian, she was a loved Queen who saved every life in Albion and kept all her promises to the people. Lillian feels its time to take a break. Until the Solider she loves breaks her heart for the last time. In this time of heartbreak why would Reaver be at every corner picking her up.
1. Prologue

'Happy birthday to you'** '**I heard everyone singing around me as Louie rolled my cake into the dining hall. It was huge taller than daddy. There were 12 candles stating my 12th birthday. Logan and Elliot stood beside me as the cake stood in front of me. Mummy bent down and wrapped an arm around me.

'Make a wish darling' She said I closed my eyes and blew out the candles I turned around when suddenly the window smashed. Suddenly Mummy jolted and fell forward I saw a man standing by the smashed window holding a gun. People began to scream and panic.

'Mummy' I said walking towards her but she didn't move. I saw tears in my big brothers eyes.

'RUN KIDS' I heard daddy shout but I couldn't move I felt him hoist me under his arm and we began to run from the dining hall. I could hear gunshots all around.

'MUM' I screamed but she didn't move. Suddenly I heard daddy groan in pain and he fell to the floor taking me down with him.

'Dad' Logan my older brother said turning back for us. I looked up and saw a man holding a sword ready to strike at me, I screamed and heard a clang of metal. I saw my father holding his own sword up to the man.

'DAVID' I turned and saw Sir Walter Beck.

'Take the children get out of here' I heard daddy say.

'Come on Lillian' Logan pulled me to my feet and I couldn't stop crying. We began to run through the corridors when suddenly there were three men standing around us. Sir Walter began to fight them with his sword.

'Logan' he said passing a sword to my brother. Logan let go of my hand and I reunited with my best friend Elliot who had been very quiet. We stood in the middle of Sir Walter Beck and I looked at the men. Who were they? Suddenly Logan was pushed down but they didn't hurt him to badly suddenly one of the men's hands reached out for me.

'NO' I screamed I pushed Elliot out the way and kicked the man in the groin. I darted down the other end of the corridor.

'LILLIAN COME BACK' I heard Sir Walter Beck cry out but I was too scared. I ended back at the corridor were daddy was but he wasn't here.

'DADDY' I called out.

'There you are princess' I turned and saw a man dressed in a long robe he was one of them. 'Come on time to go' He pulled a sword out and I began to panic. I began to run down the corridor. 'YOU CANT ESCAPE' He said chasing me down the hallways. I rushed down the stairs when I came to a gate that led outside to a walkway that would lead to stairs to the garden. I ran up to find it was locked.

'NO' I screamed I saw Sir Walter and Elliot just outside. I began to shake the gate. 'WALTER WALTER' I called out tears streaming down my face.

'LILLIAN' He called up to me his face filled with worry.

'WALTER HELP ME' I shouted but suddenly I was pulled back. I turned and saw the man in the long robe he went to grab me again when my fist reacted coming into contact with his lip.

'Why you little brat' He held the gun up to my head my heart stopped beating and I looked up at him into his eyes behind the mask begging for Mercy suddenly I heard the noise of a gun and the man before me fell, his blood from the hole in his chest splashed over my dress. I looked to the side and saw a man standing there holding a gun he was wearing a purple cloak and his hood was up. He had saved my life.

'Come princess we have to get you out of here' I heard his voice and he held a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up quickly. His hand felt soft, I looked up at him and I could see some dark strands of hair from the side of the hood. He stayed quiet leading me out the castle.

'Who are you?' I whispered but he didn't answer me. I finally felt safe. We were almost out the castle when suddenly I heard a gunshot, I was quickly pulled into a hug by this man and I heard him wince out in pain he sunk to his knees his arms around me protecting me inside the cloak. I saw a man behind my hero and he walked towards us with a gun. I looked around I had to do something I couldn't let us die. I saw the gun in a gun holder attached to my hero's trousers I quickly pulled it into my hands. I held it up to the man in front of me but he just laughed.

'What you going to do princess shoot me' He grinned and held up his own gun.

'Relax' I heard my hero whisper into my ear as he knelled in front of me his head on my shoulder. I placed my finger on the trigger, the man in front continued to laugh. 'Release' my hero whispered and I did I saw the bullet go straight to the man's head and he fell down in an instant. 'Well done' He let go of me and fell onto his stomach.

'Please get up' I said to him pulling at his hand.

'No Princess this is as far as I will take you' he laughed and pointed to the door it was the main doors to the palace. 'You should be safer outside' Tears filled my eyes.

'Please don't die' I cried and my hand went to his head.

'12 year old princesses should not be stroking strangers who carry guns' I giggled it was hard to believe that I could laugh at a time like this.

'Lillian' I heard Logan and I turned around. Logan marched towards me and took my hand.

'Go princess I will be fine' The man said still lying there. 'Maybe one day we will meet again' he whispered so only I could hear it I watched him the whole time Logan dragged me out the room.

'Lillian' Sir Walter said checking me over.

'A man saved me' I said smiling. Walter didn't bother listening to me he placed me on the great horse that was standing beside him. I saw Logan and Elliot on another and we rode off into the night, I could still hear shooting and the guards shouting orders and people screaming but I felt somewhat calm.


	2. The last time

**Reaver**

I grinned to myself as I stepped out of the carriage outside the doors to the castle. It had been three weeks since the queen had defeated the darkness and the funeral for her advisor Sir Walter Beck had been over with ages ago. I flashed a grin to the ladies that I walked past on my way to the war room and they all squealed with excitement. I opened the door and found Logan sitting there reading a book.

'Did you miss me' I said to him as I took of my hat and placed it down on the map table. I heard a frustrated groan come from the Princes mouth. 'Don't be like that Logan I know you missed me' I took a seat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

'What do you want Reaver' Logan said placing the book down in his lap. He turned to me and stared harshly.

'Oh Logan you look as if you want to tell me I'm being naughty and pull me over your lap and punish me' I winked. He pulled a disgusted face. 'No well then maybe some other time, I'm actually here to talk business with your sister where may I find her?' I asked.

'Try her chambers or the throne room, just don't come in here bugging me' Logan said pushing me away from him.

'Oh that hurts Logan, are you sure you don't want me to take you to your chambers and ravish you' I watched his face scrunch up and I took my hat and placed it back upon my head. 'Maybe your sister will be more fun'

'Don't you even think about it' Logan said to me cracking his knuckles. I just laughed.

'Tatty bye' I said exiting the war room and heading along the corridor.

As I walked past a few chambers I heard a moaning noise coming from within. I grinned to myself. Two people were getting very lucky within this castle. I opened the door slightly and I stroked my chin at what I saw this could get very interesting.

I saw Captain Ben Finn in the arms of another woman that wasn't her Majesty. 'Pity' I whispered to myself. I waited for them to adjust their position and I saw that dirty little street rat leader. Page I think her name was. Now what would the queen do if she knew her man was in bed with another women. I closed the door and continued my journey down the corridor. I saw two guards standing outside a room which was most likely the queens. I looked at the guards and they looked a little worried.

'I won't cause any trouble if you don't' I said grinning they moved away from the door and I opened it. When I did my eyes moved to the bed. 'There she is my favourite women in all of Albion' she way lying on her stomach reading a book.

'Reaver?' She said as she looked at me raising an eyebrow. 'This is unusual' she sat up and crossed her knees and looked at me. 'If you're looking for my brother his room is…' I cut her off.

'Tut tut I'm not looking for your bother dear I'm looking for you' I smiled. 'I have business to discuss with you but first of all there's something else I need to ask'

'Go on then' She said smiling at me. She still looked like such a child.

'Well I would ever so much like to hold a year late coronation party for you at my manor' I put on my best smile.

'Why would you want to do that' she asked she closed the book and my hands skimmed the cover The Hero of Skill. I shivered.

'Because my sweet, I never did have enough time to celebrate such a happy event, and I would ever so much like to celebrate with you' I grinned and she just smiled at me.

'Very well Reaver, I will except your invitation for a party at your manor, as long as there are no Balvarines, Sand Furies or anything else that will result in me having to poke a pointy object around' She giggled and brushed her hair away from her face.

'I will make sure that no harm comes to you my sweet, I'm guessing I have to invite your loyal allies, even though I'd rather leave the street Rat in the sewers'

'Page is a good friend Reaver' she said sighing. 'She saved me from being eaten by a Balvarine remember!' She stood up from the bed and gave a stretch.

'Of course but what use is she now except from causing you trouble, with your dearly loved Captain' I tried not to grin too much she raised an eyebrow. 'Word travels fast' I took a step towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. 'Isn't it about time you met a real man' she pushed my hand away and laughed.

'What like you?' she began to push me towards the door. 'Come on Reaver I accepted your offer for a party and I really would like to get back to my book' she said.

'Very well my pet, but' I leaned into her ear. 'I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think you should go check on Captain Finn, the noises coming from that room make me sick' She looked at me her eyes wide open. She went to rush past when I pulled her back. I took several letters from my coat pocket. 'These are love letters your majesty, I can't stand to see you be hurt and humiliated any more please see that something changes' she knocked the letters from my hand.

'Get out the way Reaver' she said clenching her teeth. I stepped away and watched her walk out the room and down the corridor. Things are going to get very interesting around here.

**Lillian**

I opened the chamber doors to the room Ben resided in. When I saw what was happening the air left my lungs. I saw Ben standing there shirtless one arm wrapped around Page's waist and the other cupping her cheek. Page stood naked in the room. My hand covered my mouth when the sound of gasping left my mouth. Ben finally turned and saw me. Suddenly Ben pushed Page away from him.

'LILLY WAIT' He shouted but I ran I ran as fast as I could I ran out to the garden and as I did I felt someone pull me back surly Ben hadn't already caught up with me. I turned and saw Reaver he was holding my wrist tightly. He said nothing.

'LET ME GO' I shouted suddenly I saw Ben and Page who was now pulling her clothes up as she ran. Jasper was with Logan who was trying to catch up shouting insults at Ben and Page. 'Reaver let go' I said tears running down my face.

'You have to face it' Reaver whispered.

'LILLY' Ben shouted he was closer now he had placed his shirt back on. Reaver let my hand go and he stood beside me. I looked at the floor I couldn't stop crying. Surely I was stronger than this. Logan shoved past Ben and checked me over.

'What did you do' Logan said looking back at him. Jasper wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

'Lillian lets go back inside from the rain' I didn't move.

'Lilly I'm sorry I didn't mean anything…'

'You weren't saying that five minutes ago' Page said linking her arm around Ben's. There was suddenly a flash of lighting. I charged at Page I felt the blanket fall off me and I ran I knocked her down into the mud and I slapped her in the face.

'I HATE YOU I WISH WALTER NEVER EVER MADE ME HELP YOU' I continued to punch her.

'LILLY STOP IT' I heard Ben say to me but when he went to touch me, my knuckles connected with Ben's lip and I just pushed him off me he fell back into the mud. Page pushed me up and smacked me back but I was much stronger, I rolled her off me and wrapped my arms are around her neck. 'NO' Ben screamed. I suddenly felt someone pull me off Page.

'GET OF ME GET OFF' I shouted but they held me tightly. Many people were standing around watching even a few of the guards hadn't bothered to interfere probably scared I would beat them to death to.

'Guards take Captain Finn and his whore to the dungeon' I heard Logan say, Ben's eyes looked at me he was covered in mud and his lip was bleeding his own tears stained his face but I couldn't forgive him not again. I looked up at Reaver whose arms were wrapped around my waist and he held me closely to him. Reaver wasn't scared to pull me away he had the strength to.

'Lillian please let me take you inside' Jasper said to me. Reaver passed me to Jasper and I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder taking me back inside. Jasper took me into my room and told the maids to set me a bath. I was still crying my face was red from were Page slapped me but her injuries were most likely worse. I didn't speak.

Jasper placed the dirty blanket on the floor.

'Jasper' I whispered he turned to me his face full of worry.

'Why will no man love me' I whispered.

'Don't be silly Lillian, Captain Finn just wasn't the right one' it hurt to hear those words. Jasper stood behind me and began to unlace my outer corset I stood still and suddenly my door opened it was the maid telling me my bath was ready.


	3. Didn't mean anything

**Logan**

'Would you like a drink?' I said to Reaver as we stood in my chambers.

'Yes I would very much like a drink' Reaver said to me taking his top hat off and sitting on the couch in my room. I poured us both a whiskey and I handed him his glass and stood in front of him. I ran a hand through my hair.

'What the hell was all that about' I said looking at Reaver.

'That was quite a show your goody two shoes sister put on their' Reaver chuckled.

'I've never ever seen her act like that, attacking someone who's a… '

'Friend' Reaver chuckled 'Not anymore'

'If it weren't for you I don't think Lilly would still be on the grounds, should could have been out causing more trouble, thank you Reaver for stopping her' I didn't want to thank him for anything but at a time like this it felt like something I should say.

'What can I say I was just in the right place at the right time' He laughed and I was starting to wonder why he was still here. But before I could ask him there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' I shouted a servant walked in and nodded at me. I raised my eyebrow motioning them to speak.

'Your sister will be having dinner in the dining hall in ten minutes will you be joining her?' He asked.

'Yes I shall be' I answered putting my cup down turning to Reaver 'Would you like to join us?' I asked him.

'Yes I would love to join you' He said grinning at me wickedly. Just what was he up to? I and Reaver finished our drinks and he placed his top hat back on. We walked down the hallways to the dining room in silence. When I opened them I saw Lilly sitting at the table in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a blue dress that had a very low neck cut and her orange hair fell down her shoulders. She didn't look up at us when we entered I had never seen her look so lifeless. There were two chairs across from her. Me and Reaver walked in the room and took our seats. She didn't say anything she just rested her head in her arms on the table. I looked at Reaver he knew a lot about women maybe he could help but he stayed silent. I sat there staring at her she hadn't been this quiet since the day our mother and father died on her 12th birthday and that was seven years ago.

'Lillian maybe tomorrow we could go out on the horses' I said smiling.

'No thank you' She said not looking up at least she was still polite. I tugged at my collar.

'Or maybe we could go to Brightwall academy and you could show me the interesting book you…'

'No Logan thank you' she said firmly.

'Your majesty maybe you would like to accompany me tomorrow in my manor house I have a library at home that might have some books to your taste' Reaver finally spoke up.

'Maybe another time' Lilly whispered but she finally looked up and she stared at Reaver. 'Why are you still here?' She asked.

'Lillian' I scolded.

'I just want to know if her majesty is alright after being betrayed by the one she loves'

'Watch it Reaver or I will end up giving you a sore lip to' Lilly said picking up a fork this caused Reaver to chuckle and I gave a groan of frustration.

'Dinner is served' Louie said walking out the kitchen with the rest of the kitchen staff pulling out trollies behind him. 'Tonight we have cooked chicken with mashed potatoes with the cabbage and the runner beans and swede' we sat in silence as we ate.

'So Reaver how is business?' I asked him.

'Ah well things are still good money wise could be better but after Lilly's changes money has gone down but I must keep the queen happy' he stared at Lilly and she stared at him. She looked as if she was ready to pin him down and strangle him to.

'Can I be excused' she said but she didn't wait for an answer she just walked away.

Later that night I heard shouting coming from down the hallway. I could hear Lilly shouting. I stood up and pulled my trousers on as well as my nightshirt. As I arrived at the door I saw it was open a little bit. I looked inside and saw my sister and Ben Finn.

'Please Lilly don't do this you know I love you' Ben was on his knees in front of her.

'Get up Ben' Lilly said to him. 'I'm sorry Ben but this just keeps happening, just go be with Page, deep down it's what you want'

'No it's not what I want and you know it' He grabbed her hand and she sighed.

'I don't want you' she said firmly.

'You don't mean it' Ben said trying to hug her put she pushed him away.

'Leave Ben, before I strip you off your Captain duties and send you to Aurora in a box' I saw Lilly holding something in her hand. 'Here take this back, it looks like we won't be needing it after all' I saw her pass a wedding ring over to Ben.

'Fine then that's it, everything we went through it didn't mean anything to you'

'You mean it didn't mean anything to you' she said not looking from him. 'Ben you will always be my friend' suddenly I saw the angry solider walking towards the door I opened the door and he didn't even look at me. I heard a thump and Lilly had dropped to the floor crying again. I rushed over and bent down wrapping my arms around her I pulled her towards me and began to sooth her. She cried into my shoulder.

'You don't need him' I said firmly.

'I love him Logan' she whispered 'More than Elliot, but it's because I'm the queen it's always been because of my status'

'He's a fool' I spitted. She didn't say anything after that. I lifted her up and placed her into bed. I pulled the covers up and I sat on the edge as she began to slowly fall asleep.

I moved from the bed quietly and moved to the window. I looked outside and saw Ben Finn and that filthy street rat, I watched him wrap his arms around her and I felt like going down there myself and beating him to a pulp. I knew the moment I met Ben Finn that Lilly was madly in love with him, because he believed that she would sentence me to my death when I was in court. Boy did he get angry when she didn't. Was I the reason their relationship crumbled, was it because I lived. I watched the two leave the castle and I looked back at Lilly, it was my fault her and Elliot's relationship crumbled, and this to be my fault. I felt guilt rush over me and I headed back to my chambers.

**Lillian**

It had been three days since my argument with Ben and my attempt to kill Page. I hadn't heard of the both of them since. I didn't move from my bed I just laid in darkness day after day crying. My heart cried out for Ben but he didn't love me love me, he didn't love me like a wife or a companion. I couldn't take it anymore. It had been thundering and raining again. I stood up out of bed and rushed over to my wardrobe I opened it and pulled on my grey leggings and blue skirt with the white blouse and cream corset. The outfit I wore when I fled the castle. I laced the corset tightly and pulled my boots on. I took out my blue robe and pulled the hood up over my head. Bandit followed me out the room 'Stay boy' I said to him he whined 'please Bandit Stay' He followed my order. I tiptoed through the halls and out to the stables the rain was pouring down I climbed up on my horse and set off into the night.

I didn't know what my plans were but I couldn't go on without Ben. My heart told me so I was so wounded more wounded then when I found Elliot was engaged. Tears began to spill from my eyes and run down my cheeks. I headed through Bowerstone market and down through Millifields I ended up at Bower Lake and I stopped for a moment. I looked up at the stars and they shone ever so brightly.

I continued my journey up to mistpeak mountains what was I hoping to find. I stopped on my horse. My heart ached more and more. Suddenly I heard a noise and my horse got spooked and began to run wildly into the trees.

'STOP IT PLEASE' I shouted trying to calm her but she didn't listen I looked behind to see what was following until. 'Ouf' I had come face to face with a tree branch and it knocked me off my horse sending all the air from my lungs. I lay on my back in the cold mountain and took a second to catch my breath. I began to walk through the woods when suddenly

'Hey girly what you doing all the way out here' I turned and saw a group of mercenaries. Fuck I hadn't packed any weapons. I began to run when suddenly one of them grabbed me.

'NO LET ME GO' I shouted.

'Oh we are going to have fun with you' the larger one said pinning me down into the snow. The rain continued to fall and there was a flash of lightning. I saw his face all bloody and covered in scars.

'GET OF ME' I shouted. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and the man fell on top of me.

'What was that' another one said but before I could find out I began to push the dead man off me and Run until I felt someone stab me in the shoulder. I called upon the will within me and sent Flames to his face.

'GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH' someone called but I continued to run as fast as I could. I felt the snow getting deeper beneath my feet. But I couldn't stop running.

Suddenly I tripped over a log and fell into the snow. I lay on my back and looked up I saw the snow beginning to fall. Everything ached the wound my heart and my legs. I crawled over to a tree. I stood up slowly holding the tree for support. I thought about the decisions I had made all my life. Nothing compared to throwing Ben away. I walked slowly as I continued to cry, I came to a mountain cliff and looked out, I could see all areas of Albion form here except from Aurora. I looked at the way down. That would be a painless way to end it all. I wouldn't have to suffer anymore, no more crying about Elliot, Walter, Mum, Dad, Swift and I certainly wouldn't have to cry over Ben. I knew I wouldn't be able to go on like this. I couldn't spend the rest of my life in bed crying. I faced away from the edge.

'I'm sorry Logan, Jasper' I whispered I raised my arms and closed my eyes. As I went to fall backwards I heard someone call my name and drag me towards them. It was a different comfort.

'YOU STUPID GIRL' I heard them shout at me. But my eyes wouldn't open.

'I just want to die' and with that my eyes closed and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Trip down memory lane

**Reaver**

I looked down at Lillian who had now passed out in my arms. That was a close call. I turned and saw Barry who had now caught up with me with the horses.

'Mastah Weaver is she okay?' He asked coming closer towards us.

'She's fine just passed out and a stab wound nothing a hero can't get over' suddenly I saw the Border collie who had led us all this way; he pressed his wet nose to his masters cheek. He whined a little and I stroked between his ears. I stood up carrying Lillian in my arms. I past her to Barry took her without any complication.

'She is very light' He said. I glared at him and he quickly past her up to me. I sat her in my arms and rested her head on my chest wrapped an arm around her to stop her sliding off the horse.

'Let's go back to the manor and get her rested' I said to Barry as we headed back down the mountains the dog following us. I felt Lillian moving ever so softly but suddenly I heard a whisper.

'I just wanted to die' she mumbled.

'I know' I whispered stroking her hair with my free hand.

We arrived at the manor and I called out for the servants to have a hot water basin in the spare bedroom immediately, I ordered Barry to get some bandages and some fresh water. I carried Lillian up the stairs and into the spare room. I laid her down on the red silk sheets. She mumbled words that I couldn't quite make out. I pulled her boots from her feet and I pulled her skirt down being gentle with her as I did. She was going to kill me when she found out I was undressing her. I sat down on the bed beside her and sat her limp body up and began to unlace the corset quickly. I yanked it to the floor and my hands went to the blouse which now had a rib and blood stain on the right shoulder. I ripped It off knowing it would be no good and I heard a gasp from the door. I saw Barry watching me.

'Mastah Weaver' He pointed to her neck and I laid her down and looked to where he was looking. It was the Balvarine scar she had received when her and Page came to the party.

'Barry the bandages' I commanded and he past them to me, I took the towel and dapped the corner into the water but when I turned to look back at Lillian my eyes just kept lingering at her pale skin my eyes roamed and I wished that the last pieces of clothing would disappear.

'Madge, you will see to the wound' I stood up and placed the towel in her hands.

'Of course master' she said.

'Barry let us take our leave' I left the room I bet Barry was hoping for a show. I stomped down the hallway to my bedroom and opened the door I went straight to my bedside table where I found my whisky bottle and two glasses. I poured myself a drink. Barry had followed me into my chambers and he just stared at me. 'Barry go write a letter to Logan tell him that his sister is here and what has happened' Barry nodded and rushed out the room. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes.

I heard banging on the door of my chambers. I looked out the window and sunlight was shining in through the windows. I must have fallen asleep.

'Come in' I shouted. I saw the door open and it was Madge.

'I saw to her majesty's wound, she is completely fine and she slept all throughout the night, she is still sleeping now, but what shall I see when she awakes?' Madge asked.

'If she awakes tell her that she was brought here during the night, say nothing of me bringing her here' I stood up from my bed. 'I'm going to head into Bowerstone to pick up some paper work, please make sure she is seen to whilst I'm gone'

'Yes Master' Madge said and left the room.

**Lillian**

I opened my eyes and choked for air. I sat up coughing all over the place suddenly I felt someone's hand patting my back. I turned and saw a lady smiling at me. I looked around the room; it was a grand red room with wonderful furnishing. I felt silk and looked at the covers I was wrapped in, suddenly I realised that I was only in my undergarments. I quickly wrapped the covers around me.

'Glad to see you are up your Majesty you have slept all last night and all through today' I looked at the women once more who were smiling at me she sat on the edge of the bed.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'I am Madge, I am one of Reaver's servants' I looked at her she wasn't as young as I would have expected one of Reaver's servants to be. She looked as if she was hitting her 50's and her hair was beginning to grey and I could see a few wrinkles here and there.

'Wondering why I'm not a young beauty' I felt my cheeks go red and she laughed.

'I just thought because Reaver is an erm…'

'Let's just say I keep the younger ones in toe when it comes to their duties in the day time' She continued to laugh and I felt at ease with this women maybe I could take her back to the palace and have her as my own maid.

'So how did I get here?' I asked looking around.

'You were brought here by a traveller' She said smiling at me. She brushed a lose strand of hair away from my face. 'Dinner is in 25 minutes, Reaver wants you to join him, but first I'm sure you want a hot bath' I nodded and she stood up 'well then if you would like to come with me Master Reaver says you can wear this for your time here' She passed me a red silk robe. She looked at me with a smile that said; please forgive me for making you wear only this. I sighed and nodded and followed her through the manor. As we walked through the corridors I heard something running towards us, I looked down and saw Bandit he jumped up at me.

'Oh hello boy' I said bending down and hugging him.

'He is a wonderful creature, he stayed with you all through the night but I decided to place him into the garden with Mr Hatch' I raised an eyebrow surly not the one I knew. 'Come your majesty your companion can follow also' Madge smiled.

The bath was boiling hot just the way I liked it Jasper always moaned if the bath was to hot he would scold the maids saying that it would burn my pale skin. But I loved the heat touching me warming me right to the core of my body my legs would then bright red and I would enjoy poking them as they turned white. I lay back in the tub and closed my eyes. I must remember to thank Reaver's servants for this wonderful bath. I looked around the room and they had left me a basin and jug on the table with a flannel most likely to scrub the dirt from my face. I had placed my hair up in a bun as I couldn't be dealing with washing it tonight.

'Well it's certainly more quiet then I expected' I said to bandit as I looked over to the corner he was lounging in. He just wagged his tail.

I sat in silence and closed my eyes suddenly there was a knock on the door. My heart jumped that better not be Reaver coming to spy on me.

'Who is it?' I asked my voice shaky but why?

'Sorry to disturb you your highness' I heard a women's voice. 'But I found a letter in your clothes and would like to return it' A letter what letter I don't remember having any letters on me when I left the palace last night. I remembered wearing my big blue cloak did that have a letter inside.

'Come in' I said I covered myself as she walked in the room. She was a younger maid one I expected Reaver to have around, her eyes stayed in contact with mine and she passed it to me. 'Thank you very much' I said smiling she nodded and left. I looked at writing on the envelope saying Lillian I felt a pain in my chest I knew the writing straight away. Bens. I ran my fingers over the seal that I had undone hours ago. I took the letter out and scanned my eyes through it once more. My heart ached for Ben I missed him it was an old letter Ben had sent me whilst him and Walter were training the army for the crawler, they had spent a few nights in Mourningwood and he wrote to me every evening. I must have forgotten to take it out from my cloak pocket all those months ago.

Suddenly my thoughts turned to a memory a memory me and Ben shared in a tub once.

I remembered Ben's cheeky grin on his face as he sat the opposite end.

_'Walter will have your balls' I said to him as I sat across from him my knees tucked to my chest as I covered myself._

_'It's a risk I'm willing to take' I watched as Ben licked his lips._

_'I'm glad you're taking the risk' I said grinning at him. Ben shuffled forwards in the water and he was close up to me now._

_'Why are you hiding yourself from me' he said pulling at my arms. I didn't speak. He slowly move my arms away and his eyes went down to my stomach were I had a new scar line. He sighed. 'You promised you would be more careful' he said cupping my cheek._

_'It's just a scratch from bandits I'm fine' I said covering myself up._

'_No none of that' He said pulling my arms away from my body once more. 'Don't hide yourself from me Lillian, I love every inch of you and I always will' Ben smiled at me and I felt my cheeks going red. Suddenly Ben placed his lips on mine and his fingers began to dance up and down my arms. I tried to get closer but I couldn't, my hands went to Ben's blonde perfect hair and I pulled him deeper into the kiss. His hand went to my breast and he squeezed it gently causing me to gasp he took the opportunity to place his tongue into my mouth and began exploring. _

_My hand went down to Ben's right thigh and I squeezed gently. I began to run my hand up his leg. When I got to the top I moved my hand to his now full erection which I was sure wasn't there a minute ago. My fingers brushed the tip and Ben moved away from the kiss and looked at me in the eyes edging me to go on. I wrapped one hand around him and began to slide it up and down and I heard Ben beginning to moan. _

_I felt Ben coming closer to his limit but before I could finish him off he pushed me onto my back into the water and quickly placed himself in-between my legs. One hand went to my hip and another sank around the back of my neck. I felt himself right where I needed him. _

'_Lillian are you sure this is okay' Ben asked looking at me, he looked as if he needed me more than anything else right now. _

'_Why do you continue to ask me that' I blushed. Ben grinned at me and quickly thrusted inside I cried out but Ben Silenced me with a kiss on the lips. I couldn't concentrate on anything else apart from Ben's fast movement my legs wrapped around him tighter and I could feel him ready to release..._

'_Oh my' I heard a voice but it wasn't Bens…_


	5. Thank you

**Lillian**

'Oh little minx I didn't know you were like that' I heard Reaver's voice whisper in my ear and I instantly covered myself pulling my knees to the chest and crossing my arms over my chest. I had been touching myself and that Bastard had been watching.

'What are you doing Reaver' I hissed.

'Well I have been calling you for dinner for the last five minutes' he said leaning against the window across from the direction of the tub.

'You said I had 25 minutes till dinner' I said reaching out for the towel but he grabbed it before me off the side. I stood covering my breasts with one arm and my lower region with my other.

'Yes and it has been 25 minutes but your little show there seemed to take some time and you still Aren't fully satisfied' Reaver said licking his lips. I blushed and looked away from him. I heard him move towards me and I felt a hand cup my cheek. 'As much as I would love to join you in that tub there really isn't enough time' suddenly I felt him wrap the towel around me. 'Hurry Lilly' he said leaving me. I was shocked he didn't commit a sin. I quickly dried myself off and washed my face and placed the red silk robe on it was huge on me it must be Reaver's personal one. I opened the door and Bandit followed me out.

'Mastah Weava is waiting for you' I heard Barry Hatch and I jumped.

'You' I said pointing I looked at his neck and saw the bite marks. I looked around but no one was here.

'Scawed I'll bite ya' Barry said laughing. Suddenly his eyes roamed me up and down in this robe. 'Come on' he said leading me down the stairs and into the dining hall. I saw Reaver sitting at the middle of the table and a chair was across him I was hoping we would have been sitting at separate ends I wasn't really in the mood for conversation and Reaver was most likely going to bring up my actions in the bath tub. Barry pulled my chair out for me and I sat down.

'Thank you Barry' I said nodding at him and he gave a smile.

'Off with you' Reaver said fiercely and Barry left. I looked at all the food laid out on the table. 'Please your highness take whatever you would like' Reaver said picking up some steak for himself. I picked up three lamp chops and tons of potatoes. Suddenly I looked at my plate and blushed. 'Why you must be hungry' Reaver laughed knowing I was embarrassed.

'I haven't eaten in a while' I said truthfully.

'So I heard' he said rising an eyebrow 'want to talk about it?' He asked I laughed.

'I don't expect you to be one for talking about it' I said smiling.

'You would be surprised I love gossip, are you having trouble with Logan I can always whip him into line' I saw Reaver grin wickedly.

'Logan's not the problem' I said ripping into my lamb.

'Ah the solider Captain Ben Finn' Reaver said grinning again. I nodded and popped a piece of lamb into my mouth. 'When can we expect a royal engagement?'

'Never' I said looking down at my plate. 'He choose page' Reaver didn't speak anymore I think he had the answer he wanted. I continued to eat my meal and I heard a sigh come from his lips.

'Is that why you decided to jump of the mountain in mist peak' my eyes went to his and he looked at me deeply.

'You…' He nodded slowly. 'You bastard' I launched across the table grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me as I was about to shout my abuse at him when suddenly I felt his lips on mine. He pushed me down onto the table at an angle so my back didn't go into the food. I tried to push Reaver off me but for some reason my strength wouldn't come to me my hands stopped hitting his chest and I lay beneath him helpless. I felt him run his tongue across my bottom lip but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Suddenly he stopped and looked down at me. 'My little minx do you think that would stop me' he began to laugh and suddenly he stood up straight I continued to lay on the table. I sat up a little and looked at him. I watched his eyes travel down my body I remembered what I was wearing. I sat up and pulled the robe tighter around me. 'Oh you use to be such fun' he said to me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door it was Barry.'Mawsta Weaver would she like desewt' Reaver just waved his hand and nodded. Suddenly Barry came in with a chocolate cake my eyes widened my favourite desert. Reaver held a hand to me and I took it and he pulled me down from the table.

Reaver sat me in his chair and Barry placed the cake down in front of me it looked wonderful. As I went to thank both of them we heard the door knocking.

'There is a guest at the door' a servant explained.

'Barry keep her majesty entertained I'm just going to see who's at the door' Reaver said leaving us. Barry sat across from me.

'So' I said looking at him. 'You're Alive' I took the knife and cut myself a slice. Barry just nodded. 'Don't sound too happy about that'

'You wouldn't be happy if you tuwned into a beast sometimes' my mouth went into a little o-shape. I watched Barry's eyes go to the cake. I cut him a slice and put it on a plate and slide it across the table.

'Here' I said smiling he shook his head.

'Mastwa Weaver would kill me' I smiled

'Don't worry I gave it to you so I will take the blame' he took a fork and began to eat to my surprise he didn't eat like an animal. I wonder he was Reaver's most loyal servant but where did he come from. My eyes went to Barry's neck to his wounds from the Balvarines. It looked so sore. My fingertips found my own scars from that night from my jaw down my neck I couldn't go any further because my clothing covered it. Barry must have been watching me play with my scar.

'Does it huwt' he asked. I shrugged. 'I bled days'

'Did Reaver give you ointment?' I asked and he shook his head I snorted I finished my cake and walked around the table. 'Do you mind if I take a look' Barry shook his head and removed his jacket. I unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. I felt him breathing deeply and he trembled a little it made me grin. He had claw marks all around the left side of his neck and a bite mark in the middle. I ran my fingers over it and he winced a little. It clearly still hurt after all this time.

'Wait here' I said to him I teleported myself to the sanctuary and went over to the shelve were I kept the health potions, medicines and ointments I found the one Teresa gave me after my attack from the Balvarines.

I teleported back to the dining room and I held the tiny round tub in my hands.

'You just…' He said looking confused. I opened the lid and dabbed my fingers into the cream.

'This should make things a little better for you' I said to him. I moved my fingers to his neck and began to rub gently. I heard Barry's breathing deepen and I looked up at his cheeks they were bright red. I went to crouch down to examine better but Barry grabbed my wrist.

'The queen should not kneel for me' He said and suddenly he sat me on his lap sideways so my legs were over the arm holder. I blushed a little but I knew Barry would never cause me any harm unless Reaver told him to but still would he? I continued to work the ointment into his neck. Barry's skin began to except the ointment and I heard him give a sigh of relief. I looked at Barry and he suddenly turned to me and smiled I went to speak when suddenly I heard a gunshot. I jumped and hid my face into Barry's shoulder.

'What the hell are you to up to' I heard Reaver's voice and boy did he sound angry.

'That's what I would like to know' I heard Logan's voice. I looked up at Barry and he was blushing bright red I continued to sit in his lap he looked scared and so he should be I feared what Reaver was going to do to him for having me in his lap. I turned and looked at Logan they both looked angry.

'Barry get to my study immediately' Reaver snapped. Barry stood up pushing me off him, he nodded at me and rushed out the room. Reaver didn't move but Logan quickly stomped up to me and checked me over.

'Lillian what were you thinking going out in the middle of the night, I can't believe you lost your horse and had to come here' I looked at Reaver he just stared at me he didn't tell Logan that I tried to jump to my death last night. I turned to Reaver who just stared at me with no expression on his face.

'I am sorry Logan, I just needed some fresh air and I just got distracted, I will go find the horse tomorrow' I said but my eyes stayed on Reaver he didn't tell Logan. Was my suicide to be a secret between us?

'No I will send some soldiers to go find the horse' Logan said firmly he placed a hand on my shoulder. 'I don't think you should leave the castle for a while' my mouth dropped and I turned back to Logan.

'I don't think so Logan' I said firmly, he blushed and said no more. Suddenly Logan looked at me.

'What are you wearing?' He asked I blushed and he turned to Reaver. I saw his fist clench and I saw Reaver smirk.

'I could have made her walk around naked' He said walking towards me and Logan. I watched Reaver place a hand on Logan's cheek. 'If you want Logan I'm sure I have a robe spare for you to wear, why don't us three go to my room and have a'

'Private party' the words escaped my lips and Reaver's free hand cupped my cheek.

'Ah my girl that's the spirit' Reaver said grinning. He squeezed my cheek and no doubt he was doing the same to Logan. Me and Logan stood in front of Reaver and I knew his imagination was running wild. He gripped our cheeks tighter and I stared at him maybe a private party wouldn't be so bad, I had to decline last time thanks to Page. I felt my blood boil at the thought of her.

'No I'm going to take Lillian home' Logan finally moved Reaver's hand from his own face but I didn't move. I felt my own imagination wanting to run wild. But before I could Reaver removed his hand from my cheek.

'Very well then' Reaver smiled at us both and Logan was ushering me out the room. I stopped in my tracks and turned to Reaver.

'Thank you' I said to him. Reaver just grinned and nodded I turned back to Logan that had a raised eyebrow but shook my head. As I left the room I saw Madge with my belongings and Bandit beside her feet. Time to head home.

**Reaver**

I headed towards the study and opened the doors I saw Barry standing by the window looking out to the lake. He didn't even hear me come in, was his thoughts somewhere else was he thinking about Lillian. He better not be.

'Barry you better not be thinking about Lillian' he jumped and watched his body froze.

'No Mastah Weava' He said quietly. I grinned a little I walked towards Barry and I wrapped one arm around his waist my other went up to his neck, I placed my fingers on Barry's scars the ones Lillian had been treating.

'I bet you loved her soft fingers all over your filthy body' I began to trace my fingers up and down the scars and Barry let out a little groan. 'I bet you thought you could seduce her placing her in your lap like a man would' I pressed myself against Barry hard.

'No that was not…' he started but my hand covered his mouth.

'Oh Barry do not lie, it's obvious that the queen is beautiful, but you cannot have her' I whispered in his ear. 'Do you know why?' I asked but he shook his head. 'Because I intend to have her for myself, and she will make a very good treasure don't you think so?' I asked him. He didn't answer. I span Barry around to face me and I pushed his jacket down his shoulders and it fell to the floor. His buttons were still undone from when Lillian undid them.

'But how?' Barry asked looking up at me.

'Oh who could resist the likes of mwah' I said to him. He blushed a little. I placed my hand into Barry's ginger curls and pushed him down he quickly scurried to his knees. 'And I will make her just as obedient as you' Barry's hands quickly unbuttoned my trousers. I was hoping that Lillian and Logan would of taken my offer but I guess it's a little too soon, Lillian wasn't going to be easy especially not after 'Ah..' I groaned as Barry took my length into his mouth. I pushed Barry's head further down on my length. 'Barry you might get your wish to fuck the queen after all, you can teach her a thing or to' I said wickedly. There was a reason he was my most loyal servant.


	6. Gatecrashers

**Lillian**

I had received an invitation the day after my attempted suicide; it was for Reaver's party in my honour of my coronation even though it was a year ago he said the party would be scheduled in five days' time. I still hadn't heard from Ben or Page and I don't know why I kept waiting for them, they most certainly wouldn't come back to me. The morning of the party

I was taking a morning walk round the garden with Bandit when I found myself standing in front of Walters's statue. I looked up and smiled.

Logan told me that I would need to find a new advisor as Walter was no longer here, both Logan and Jasper declined the job I wasn't surprised that Jasper declined he enjoyed his time in the sanctuary and just being my butler from time to time. I was surprised Logan didn't want the position but I guess people still haven't fully forgiven him for all the things he done when he was king. Hobson was out of the question I would hate having to see his slimy face more than I have to. I and Bandit continued our walk in the journey and I began to realise that I had no one once more, Kalin had gone back to Aurora to care for her people, Sabine went back to the dwellers and there was no need to think about Ben and Page.

I sat down on one of the benches and sighed. Who could be my royal advisor? I guess I could ask Brian in Brightwall… then again maybe not he probably still has to deal with the gnomes. Sam would be a great advisor but I would feel bad dragging him away from the academy. There was only one other person I knew. 'Elliot' I whispered. Just as I was about to set off I heard my maid Mary calling me.

'Your majesty a parcel has been delivered for you, oh you must come see' her face was bright red, she must be hot from running around looking for me, but she also looked full of excitement.

'Okay then let's get going' I smiled to her and followed her to my chambers. On my bed laid a box. I opened it quickly and pulled out the contents it was a dress.

'It's beautiful your majesty' Mary said as she looked at me gasping. I moved over to the mirror. It was gourges.

'Let's put it away so it doesn't get dirty, you are going to look amazing tonight your majesty' Mary kept complimenting me as she began to undo the dress and all I could do was blush. It was obvious who had sent me such a dress. Reaver.

**The evening:**

I took deep breaths as Mary tightened the dress. I knew that it would be hard to breathe in. I couldn't believe the party was to night, I had been looking forward to it a lot the past few days. I hadn't seen Reaver since the day I was at the manor. We hadn't really spoke would it be awkward later this evening. I felt myself becoming nervous. It's okay I will have Logan with me.

'Do you have a date for tonight your majesty?' Mary asked.

'Er no, Logan will be accompanying me' I said finally moving away from her as she finished doing up the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror once more. Even though the dress showed a lot of flesh I liked it, the style was me all over, the dress was short it rested above my knees and was frilly with black netting underneath I couldn't wait to twirl in it in the ball room. It was a corset top so my breasts were on show but that was so typical of Reaver to choose. I continued getting ready and when I was about done my door opened.

'Are you ready?' I heard Logan ask, he sounded frustrated he begged that I gave him mercy and allowed him to stay home but I didn't want to go alone.

'Do you ever know!?' I asked standing up and cheeking myself over in the mirror once more. I picked up my red lipstick and began to apply it.

'What the hell are you wearing' He muttered I shot him a glare telling him to leave the dress well enough alone. 'Anyways your my baby sister, I don't have to know, whether your queen or not' He smirked and I heard Mary laughing.

We left the castle and the ride through Bowerstone Market was a pleasant one, everyone waved to us as we went past and everyone looked happy. Suddenly I began to smell a foul stench we must be going through Bowerstone industrial my stomach tightened. What if I saw Ben, or even Elliot? I sat back in my seat away from the window looked down at my hands that were now in my lap.

'Lillian are you sure you want to go?' Logan asked. He placed a hand on my shoulder. 'We could just go back to the castle and have dinner and…' Suddenly Logan blushed.

'Your my brother not a real date' I said giggling and he smiled at me softly.

We arrived at Reaver's manor and the carriage door opened, the driver Bill took my hand and helped me out the carriage. I thanked him and he told us he was going to take a ride and would be back for us at the arranged time.

'Be careful' I said to him as I waved him off. When Bill was out of sight I turned and took Logan's arm in mine. We walked slowly up to the door. 'You knock' I said quickly nudging him closer to the door. Logan gulped and began to knock ever so gently. We waited and waited.

'BARRY WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING THAT DOOR WHERE ARE YOU' I heard shouting behind the large oak doors and I knew that it was Reaver. Suddenly the door opened and I saw a very hot and bothered Barry Hutch holding the door open for us.

'Forgive me your Majesty I did not hear you knocking' Barry said but he didn't look at me he kept his face down.

'Excuse my brother for knocking so gently' I said looking up at Logan who looked amused. We followed Barry to the ballroom; to be honest I thought Reaver was going to open the door he sounded so close. As Barry went to open the door he stopped himself and mumbled. He pulled something out from his pocket.

'Reaver insists' He said shoving them into my hands still looking away from me, what's his problem. I looked down and saw two masks in my hands one was a black cat and the other was a tiger. Logan's hands went straight to the tiger which I also knew was for him. We placed our masks on and Barry finally opened the doors for us.

As we entered the room was full of people already dancing and drinking. Everyone wore masks but I knew what one Reaver would be wearing. I looked for him instantly but I couldn't find him. A butler which thankfully wasn't Barry showed me and Logan to our seats which were situated at the head table. My chair was beside a tall large empty chair which I was most certain was Reaver's. Logan took his seat on my left and the Butler gave us two glasses of champagne.

'Cheers' Logan said clanging his glass with mine. I watched as everyone danced, there was no way Logan was going to get up and dance with me so I just sat watching. I gave a large sigh as the Butler brought me another class of champagne there was still no sign of Reaver and I had already been here a good twenty minutes. I stood up. 'Where are you going?' Logan asked quickly.

'I'm going to mingle with the other guests, I suggest you do the same, its better then you sitting up here on your own killing the mood' I said firmly walking away from him. As I made my way closer to the crowd dancing someone tapped my shoulder.

'Your majesty' I heard a male voice but it sounded a little funny. 'Can I have the honour to dance with you?' They asked suddenly it was time to dance.

'Her Majesty will be dancing with me' I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine, I turned and saw Reaver in the company of a blonde women now I know what he was doing. Suddenly I felt a feeling in my chest.

'No I won't' I said firmly. Reaver's mouth dropped.

'Have it your way then' Reaver said firmly. I took the hand of the other man and dragged him into the crowd.

'Well you told him' the man said laughing it sounded a little familiar. I just smiled and his hand went to my waist pulling me closer towards him. I placed one hand on his shoulder and my other was in his we began to dance, he couldn't have been a good dancer because he was very slow on his feet. Suddenly everyone began to change partners as we swapped with the next couple I heard 'Oh balls' who was this man.

Suddenly I felt the pace pick up with my new partner. They didn't speak but there stared at me and it felt like they were looking into my soul. We danced close together and they danced well it was much more fun picking up the pace.

'You look beautiful Lillian' the stranger finally spoke his voice before I could say anything I was back in the arms off the first man, he was trying to keep up the pace when suddenly he stomped on my foot.

'Balls' He said again as I gave a howl. Everyone turned and looked at me and I felt myself becoming embarrassed. I quickly left the ball room running out into the dark corridor. I rushed down it and I heard someone coming after me. 'Are you okay your majesty?' They asked. I stopped running and turned to look at them.

'Yes sorry, I just got a little embarrassed' I said laughing.

'I'm ever so sorry for standing on you' they said. I looked at them and they began to laugh, the laugh sounded to familiar and I caught on. I felt my body go numb and the air felt as if it was being sucked out my lungs. 'Your majesty?' they said once more.

'Ben what are you doing here?' I whispered my voice going a little weak. Suddenly he gave a sigh and pulled the mask from his face, I saw his blue eyes looking at me as the moonlight shone over him through the glass window beside us in the corridor. He had pushed his blonde hair back and I had never seen him look so smart. I began to panic.

'Get away from her' I heard another voice as a stranger walked down the corridor, it was the other man I had been dancing with. This was all coming clear to me now.

'Elliot you can take your mask off' I said to him. I watched as Elliot too removed the mask from his face, unlike Ben he looked guilty. I stood in front of them both why were they here I was so looking forward to the night, I've only been here an hour and its already been ruined by these two idiots.

'Lillian I just needed to see you again' the words came from Ben's mouth and my heart tugged. I don't want to hear it I might break.

'Don't listen to him Lilly' Elliot said walking towards me.

'Get away from me' I said taking a step back. 'I can't believe you two are here, I thought I told both of you I was done, your ruining my whole evening' I said looking to the floor.

'I had to see you' Ben said firmly I knew he had so much to say to me but he wouldn't say it in front of Elliot.

'Please can both of you just leave me alone' was all I could say to them. Suddenly Elliot wrapped his arms around me. 'Get off me Elliot' I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. 'Ben get him off me' I said continuing to push Elliot. Suddenly I saw Ben walk up to us but he didn't touch Elliot he just walked past me. I thought he was going to leave me in the corridor with Elliot clinging all over me. But he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I was now stuck in between the two off them.

'We planned this' Ben said to me.

'We both needed to talk to you' Elliot said firmly.

'NO' I said squirming between the two. 'I don't care what you have to say anymore I'm not going to listen so get off of me'

'You heard her get off her majesty' I heard Reaver and looked behind Elliot to see him standing there holding his dragonstomper.48 to Elliot's head. Ben backed off a little and I escaped the embrace. I rushed to Reaver's side and stood there staring at them both. 'BARRY' Reaver called out and we heard footsteps rushing down the corridor from behind. Barry appeared and looked at Reaver who was holding his gun up to Ben and Elliot. I was lost for words at this point. 'It seems some rats have got into the party please see to it' Ben and Elliot stayed quiet but I was pushed to walk down the corridor by Reaver. I didn't look back why should I?

'I LOVE YOU' I heard Ben shout out but I ignored his words even though it hurt so.

**Reaver:**

I led Lilly down the hallways as Barry saw to the two young men that were causing her majesty trouble. We walked in silence and we were reaching the ballroom at great speed. Suddenly I took her wrist and pulled her towards me. 'Logan mentioned you are looking for a new advisor?' I looked down at her and she was looking at her feet she didn't answer me. 'You know I'm free for the…' Suddenly she placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Not right now' she whispered she suddenly moved her head up and smiled but the eyes told the truth she wanted to cry. 'Another time we can talk but for now I just want to enjoy myself'

'Oh I can help you enjoy yourself' I smirked and Lillian just giggled.

'I'm sure you would like to go back to that blonde girl that you were fucking when I arrived, you clearly took your time to greet me, and I would hate to be wasting your play time' she said biting her lip. Was she trying to be brave, was she acting like what had just happened didn't bother her.

'Oh but I'd much rather play with you, your majesty' I pushed her against the wall and she gave a yelp in surprise. I held my arm on the wall above her and the other was placed on her shoulder keeping her pressed against the wall. I pressed my lips onto hers and she froze completely.

I hope this is as fun as I planned…


	7. Good Girl

**Reaver:**

I continued to kiss her and my hand that was on her shoulder ran up and down her neck my fingers stroking her skin. Our masks kept knocking into each other but there was no time to remove them. My tongue trailed her bottom lip and she happily opened for me, my tongue met hers and she began to kiss me back. I moved my hand up and down her body when I came to her thigh I slipped my hand under the dress she went to push me off but I pressed my knee in between her legs keeping her against the wall. My hand sinked round and I cupped her ass. She groaned a little into the kiss and I pulled away from her mouth but I wanted my tongue to be back on hers.

'My little minx you seem to be enjoying yourself' I whispered in her ear.

'Well I'm just seeing if you're what they make you out to be' she said sounding brave once more. 'But for now I think I should return to my brother' She went to walk away but I slammed her against the wall and she gave an ouch noise.

'Oh no my minx, now that I've started its going to take a lot to finish' I said grinning I looked down at my now tight pants and she did to. She bit her lip and looked around.

'Reaver we really shouldn't' she said looking at me through her mask.

'Oh Lillian if you must ruin the fun and return to your brother, then I won't stop you, you can try to lie to me' I said grinning as I moved my hand and squeezed her ass tightly she gave a groan 'But your body can't' I released her and stepped away. 'But I would ever so much like to share a dance with you in that beautiful frock before I rip it from your body' I watched her cheeks go red and she linked her arm with mine. I led her back into the ball room and we took to the circle of people dancing. My hand went round her waist keeping her close to me and her hand went to my shoulder. Our free hands connected and we set off around the floor.

**Lillian**

Everyone clapped and I saw that everyone had stopped dancing and given me and Reaver the space to dance. Reaver bowed to his guests and suddenly a few women rushed over pushing me the Queen of Albion out the way to get his attention. Thank goodness I'm no longer the centre of attention I returned to the table where I had left Logan. He looked at me with ice cold eyes.

'What's your problem?' I said playfully slapping his arm as I sat back in my chair.

'What was all that about, that fancy dancing'

'Well I must thank the host for such an eventful night'

'And where have you been before that wonderful dance number?' He asked raising an eyebrow. I tried not to blush when I remembered what happened before me and Reaver re-entered the ball room. 'Lillian?' Logan barked.

'Ben and Elliot where here' I said looking down at my new glass that was full of a red wine. I picked it up and took a sip.

'Really where are they now, I'll show them both a piece of my mind' He stood up and I placed my hand firmly on his arm.

'Sit down Logan, Reaver already saw to it' Logan gave a huff and a puff and stropped in his seat. I knew he desperately wanted to go home, but I desperately wanted to stay. 'Logan if you want to leave you can, I'll be fine on my own' I looked up at him and smiled.

'I can't just leave you here Lillian, not in the home of Reaver' he shuddered and I knew what he was thinking. I turned my eyes to the dance floor and I saw Reaver dancing with another blonde women. I kept my eyes on them, I saw Reaver whispering into her ear and she was blushing, she looked as red as a tomato.

'Then let us both take our leave' I said to him standing up.

'Really Lillian I don't want to ruin your big night' Logan said quickly standing up, I knew he was lying he was dying to get back to the palace and lock his face away from the public. I took Logan's hand and dragged him through the room trying to avoid any conversation or being pulled into the dance floor. We reached the doors and I found myself looking back for Reaver but I couldn't see him. We exited the ballroom and I saw Barry sitting there looking glum. I pulled the mask from my face and threw it at him, he had been so rude when I arrived I didn't even want to waste my time with him.

'Majesty' he said scrambling to his feet. 'Your carriage has not come back, if Logan would like to accompany the next leaving party in Reaver's carriage that can be arranged' Barry looked at me his eyes begging me to agree to his words, had Reaver put Barry on guard duty making sure I didn't leave. Balls.

'Why yes Barry that will work out nicely' I said smiling at him. He nodded and I knew he was thanking me.

'Lillian?' Logan said looking at me raising an eyebrow.

'It will give Logan some time to actually talk to people' I said pushing Logan towards Barry who nodded at me.

'This way Prince Logan' Barry said. I watched Logan go down the stairs and join a group of people who were gathering their coats and setting out into the night for the journey home. I looked around the corridor there was no way I was going back in the ball room. I turned and began to walk down the corridor. I walked past two doors remembering one being the room I resided in and one was the bathroom. I was hoping I would have found a nice quiet study but maybe another time. I opened the bedroom door and the room felt cosy and warm.

I entered and took a seat on the red leather coach that was in the centre of the room. I pulled my shoes of as they were beginning to pinch my feet and sat back into the leather.

'Oh my little minx finding your own way to my room, what a good girl you are' I heard a voice and I groaned a little had I fallen asleep? I turned and saw Reaver placing his white jacket on the arm chair he took his hat of and placed it down gently. I saw his dark hair for the first time and it looked perfect.

'I'm sorry I just got a little sleepy' I said quickly standing up but I tripped over my shoe that I had left in front of the coach as I feel I thumped to the floor. Reaver began to chuckle. I looked up at him and blushed in embarrassment.

'Did you expect me to catch you, your majesty I'm sorry but I seem to of had a little too much wine to catch a stumbling girl' Reaver said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

'I wouldn't expect you to catch me in a million years Reaver' I said sitting on my knees as I rubbed the back of my foot. I looked up at Reaver and he had suddenly gone very quiet and was looking at me in a very lustful way. I went to stand up when Reaver placed a hand on my head he was now standing before me. He ruffled my hair and ran his hand down my cheek and cupped it gently.

'Your majesty you do look very wonderful down on your knees, Barry may have told you not to kneel for him, but me on the other hand would find much entertainment of you down on your knees' I blushed again and I knew what he meant now. Reaver knelled down crouching on his feet his hand moved again and it ran slowly down my neck to my shoulder. 'Oh your majesty I'm going to enjoy your company so much' I came to my senses.

'What about your other company, all those blonde tarts' I snorted, suddenly he pushed me roughly down onto the marble floor. He was on his hands and knees above me licking his lips.

'I'm sure I have some brunettes that desire my attention'

'Are you trying to upset me about my hair colour because it won't work' I said clenching my fist.

'Of course not, your hair is so beautiful like the sun on fire' He said taking some in his hand and kissing it. 'I must say I've never been with a woman of your specific colour' he chuckled.

'Do we not appeal to you' I said sitting up on my elbows. Reaver chuckled once more and he cupped my chin tightly.

'Stop fighting for dominance here your majesty, it's my house, so I am in charge' Suddenly Reaver smacked his lips onto mine and he pushed me back down onto the floor. His free hand ripped the mask from my face and he tossed it aside. I did the same except I removed his mask gently knowing it was his favourite. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I groaned as he pressed against my body. One of his hands ran up and down my thigh pushing the dress up my body his fingers were ever so gentle on my skin and I could feel my breathing picking up the pace. He stopped kissing me and gave a grin. He stood up and held a hand out to me I took it and he pulled me to my feet instantly. He spun me around and his hands went straight to the laces at the back of my dress.

When he had finished unlacing he picked me up under my arms and lifted me and the dress feel from my body and piled onto the floor. My feet touched the ground and I was standing in my brassiere and underwear. Reaver's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest. He began to kiss my neck, licking and biting from time to time. His hands roamed my body up down from side to side. He spun me around to face him and I didn't like that he had so many clothes on. My hands went to the buttons on my shirt and I quickly began to undo them as Reaver's hands continued to search every inch of me. I slide the shirt of his shoulders and as I went to undo the buttons on his trousers he threw me onto the bed. I looked up at him laying on my back my elbows holding me up for support. I watched him kick his boots off and he wasted no time pulling his trousers along with his briefs down.

I was on Reaver's bed naked, and now Reaver stood before me looking proud. He was ready there was no doubt about that, he was bigger than Ben's that was true. 'Like what you see my little minx' Reaver said huskily walking towards the bed. I kept my eyes on his and nodded slowly He's knees leaning against the bed and his hands went to my knees he opened my legs and I felt embarrassment come over me. He sat knelled in-between my legs and his hands ran up my thighs once more. Suddenly I felt him push a finger inside and I groaned gently. 'Your very wet my dear but that's no surprise' I could see the look on his face and he added another finger I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I felt his free hand go to one of my breasts and he began to pinch at my nipple whist pumping his fingers in and out of me.

'More…' I whispered. Oh how low of me to beg Reaver for more but I needed it.

'What was that your majesty' I could hear the laughter in his voice and it pissed me off.

'Can you just fuck me already' the words were out of my mouth and I realised what I had said.

'But pet we are no were near done with the introductions' He laughed.

'Please Reaver I just want you inside me so badly' I played along I needed him now.

'Very well my treasure' He said taking his fingers away from my core I whined at the feeling of him not touching me. I turned and saw Reaver undoing the packaging of a condom I took the opportunity to get comfortable. Reaver positioned himself between my legs and he looked down at me. 'Oh your majesty I'm going to enjoy this so very much' he grinned and with no warning he thrusted himself into me. We both groaned at the same time and that made me feel proud that I could do that to him. 'You feel amazing' he muttered under his breath. I had never felt so full. Reaver started gently and slowly pulling out then thrusting all the way in. Reaver had been holding himself up so he didn't crush me but I needed more of him I wrapped my legs around him locking them together and pulling him closer he got the message and his slow movements soon became hard and fast. I bit my lip there was no way I was going to scream his name. I could feel my own body begin to tingle and my climax was beginning to build.

'Oh I see how it is' he hissed. He grabbed my hip harshly and his other hand moved down and found my clit he began to rub hard. I began to groan louder as he continued to fuck me hard. His name wanted to escape from my lips. Don't give in Lillian. Reaver's mouth moved to my neck the side that wasn't scarred and he began to suck it aggressively this caused me to moan. My body was pretty much there. 'If you don't scream my name I won't let you cum Lillian' He finally said my name and the way it rolled off his tongue made me loose myself.

'Reaver' I whispered.

'Louder Lillian' he growled he was still keeping the pace but there were less movements was he at his end too.

'Reaver' I screamed as he slammed into me it was harder and faster than the other times, I felt my climax take over and my body went limp. Reaver moved one more time with the same thrust and I felt his body tense. His face went to my chest and his weight pressed down on me. My hands suddenly went to his hair and it was surprisingly soft.

'Well I must say your majesty you took a lot longer to please then others, but then again you didn't have the full package, you rotten spoilt queen' Reaver said after a few minutes sitting up on one elbow. He grinned at me wickedly and I knew that he was ready for another round.


End file.
